Of Crimson fire and Frozen shadows
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: This is a story to celebrate my love of this show. Warning this is a Ruby and Yang fic if you don't like don't read. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hello all this is a way to celebrate my finishing of the latest volume of RWBY

V.C.: Really what's your favorite song

Phoenix: I Burn. What's yours?

V.C.: time to say goodbye I love that song

Phoenix: I have a question for the readers. What is your favorite RWBY song.

V.C.: if you like the songs mentioned above let us know.

Phoenix: Haha yeah anyway let's move on.

V.C.: Today's quote comes to you from the great Sora of Kingdom Hearts with "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

Phoenix: We do not own RWBY. If we did it would probably suck.

After the teams are sorted:

Yang's POV:

'Wow Ruby has really grown up.' I thought to myself. 'she's gotten a lot cuter too.' I thought with a blush.

Ruby's POV:

'If only I could tell Yang how I feel about her, but I'm too afraid of how she'll react.' I thought. 'Maybe once I become a real huntress I'll be braver and I'll be able to tell her.' as I thought this I looked at Yang and saw she was thinking about something and blushing. 'She looks really cute when she blushes,' I thought. I sighed resigning myself to the fact that she would never like me the way I like her. "Hey Ruby can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Weiss asked me. "Sure." I said. We went into the hallway so we could talk. "So how long have you liked Yang?" Weiss asked me. Shocked I responded "Is it that obvious?" "Only if you recognize the signs." she answered with a chuckle. "Well if I'm being honest I've had a crush on her since I was a kid." I said. "Well then. I suppose I have to help you get her to date you. After all you are my partner." She said with a kind smile. "Shouldn't you be disgusted? I mean she's my sister isn't that wrong?" I asked wondering why she wasn't screaming about how bad a person I am. "Ruby I believe love is love. It doesn't matter who you date so long as there is love. I would be lying if I said others would see it the way I do, but there are no laws against it. I say social convention be damned." by the end Weiss' eyes were glistening. I hugged my partner and now best friend and cried tears of joy that there is someone who won't hate me for liking Yang. She hugged me back and told me we'd work together to get me with Yang. "Thank you so much for being so kind Weiss." "No problem".

Meanwhile during Weiss and Ruby's conversation:

Narrator's POV:

Yang was sitting on her bed when Blake closed her book and slid onto the floor. "We need to talk she said to her blonde partner. "What about?" Yang asked. "Your relationship with Ruby." "What about it?" Yang asked. "The fact that you like her as more than a sister." Blake said. "What, no I don't." "You don't even realize it do you?" "There's nothing to realize. I do not like Ruby like that." "Then why do you blush every time you look at her?" "I don't." Yang lied quickly. "Yang I have a secret I need you to promise you won't tell anyone including Ruby." "Okay." "I'm a Faunus," Blake said as she removed the ribbon. "As such I have some special abilities such as the ability to detect emotions like a cat would. You like Ruby whether you know it or not." "How do you know?" "Your heart beats faster when you look at her when she touches you your heart skips a beat and your breathing becomes uneven." "Okay maybe I do like Ruby what do I do about it just walk up to her and tell her I love her." "Honestly yes." "...Okay." "Just trust me when you and her are alone tell her how you feel." "Okay," Yang replied slowly gaining confidence "I guess I will." Then Weiss and Ruby entered the room. Ruby and Yang glanced at each other and blushed. "Okay now I need to borrow you as well Blake." Weiss said as she winked at Ruby. "Okay." Blake replied. The two left the room. Ruby and Yang stared at each other and said simultaneously "There's something I have to tell you." "You first." Ruby said. "Okay," Yang said. "Ruby this isn't easy to say and I don't know how you'll respond but every time I'm around you my heart beats faster, I feel butterflies in my stomach, and when we touch my heart skips a beat. What I'm trying to say is I love you as more than a sister and I understand if you don't feel the same just please don't hate me." "Yang I love you too." Ruby said as she threw herself at Yang and hugged her as tight as she could. Yang was shocked that Ruby felt the same and could only say "What?" "I love you Yang I always have and always will." Yang responded by kissing the smaller girl softly on the lips. This left Ruby speechless so she did the only thing she could she grabbed Yang and kissed her with passion. Yang lost herself to the kiss and the two only separated when they finally needed to breathe. "I love you Ruby." "I love you too Yang." Ruby said with nothing but love and affection in her voice.

End pt. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: Hello guys.

V.C.:Now it's time to say goodbye to this story

Phoenix:But there will be more.

V.C.: Don't think we forgot about team JNPR

Phoenix: Today's quote is:

"O serpent heart hid with a flowering face!

Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?

Beautiful tyrant, feind angelical, dove feather raven, wolvish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of devinest show, just opposite to what thou justly seemest - A dammed saint, an honourable villain!"

― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

Blake and Weiss left the room glad that they knew the two would get together. They walked to the courtyard and sat on a bench. "So when were you gonna tell me you're a faunus" Weiss asked"Wh-what? How did you know." "I saw your ears as we walked in the room." "Oh. Sooo…" Blake said embarrassed and afraid. "It doesn't matter. We're on a team together. I can't hate you for it and you can't control it." "Ok." "You can lose the bow." "Are you sure?" Weiss getting aggravated took the bow off for herself and said "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't of said it." Blake looked at Weiss. She noticed she had a blush on her face.

Weiss's point of view.

'Blake looks really nice without the bow.' I thought to myself. I realized I was blushing and looked away. "Those two are probably sitting there thinking about how to thank us now." I said. "Yeah." Blake said. I looked at the sky and began to daydream. I was on a beach with the rest of team RWBY. We were sitting there and a slow song came on. Yang asked Ruby to dance. As I watched the two dance I began to feel lonely. I hate being lonely it's probably something to do with not having many friends as a kid. I was tapped on the shoulder and snapped back to reality there really was a slow song playing and Blake asked "Would you like to dance. I would understand if you don't but you and Yang are the only two people who know I'm a faunus. And you seem like you could use a dance." "S-Sure thanks." I grasped her hand and we started to dance. One song turned into two and two into five. We danced for awhile and then we sat down and talked about our lives. "You really used to be a part of the White Fang." I said. "Not anymore and I dislike what they have become, but yes I used to be a member of the White Fang." she responded. We talked a while more and I discovered she had a lonely childhood too.

Meanwhile with Ruby and Yang.

They were looking out over the courtyard when they saw Weiss and Blake dancing. "Awww." The two said in unison. "They don't even realize they're falling in love do they?" Ruby asked. "They have no idea." Yang responded. Then they saw Weiss and Blake lean in and kiss each other. "We should probably stop watching them. We owe them that much." Ruby said. With that the two closed the curtains and returned to their kissing.

Blake's Pov.

Weiss's lips were soft. They tasted of whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. She looked amazing in the moonlight. Her skin seemed to glow. She looked like a glass china doll who if you were too rough with would shatter. I gasped a sigh and my heartbeat sped up.

Weiss's Pov

I felt warmth where her lips touched mine and saw a fear in her eyes as if I would run away and leave her there alone. I moved closer and said "I don't know if I'm in love with you yet, but Given time I could see myself feeling that way. So we'll just have to keep doing this and find out.

End.


End file.
